Team Fortress
Team Fortress 2 is the sequel to the popular first-person shooter, Team Fortress Classic. The game was developed by Valve and uses the same engine as Half Life 2. Team Fortress 2 can be part of The Orange Box, a compilation of games. Team Fortress 2 was released for the Xbox 360 and PC. The PC version has received regular updates, with the latest one being the Engineer Update. Gameplay Team Fortress 2 follows its predecessor's comical graphics and play style. The game involves players operating in either the BLU or RED team and completing an objective as a team. There are currently 7 objectives that are used. *Arena - Players team up to destroy the other team. In Arena, players will not respawn until the round is over. After a minute has passed, a point in the centre of the map will become available for capture. Capturing the point will guarantee victory. *Attack/Defend - The players in the BLU team have to capture control points, while the RED team must defend the points. There are various Attack/Defend maps, where some maps will involve having multiple points available for capture at a time, like Junction, while some other maps such as Dustbowl make the BLU team capture points in order. Should the BLU team capture the final point, they seize victory. The RED team must defend for a certain amount of time, but time gets added every time that team BLU capture a point. *Control Points - Similar to Attack/Defend, but both teams are on the offensive. In Control Points, there are 5 points, and a team must take all the points in succession in succession. The first two points belong to their respective team, while the middle point starts as a neutral point. These games can go on for a very long time, but should time run out, either a stalemate occurs (where the game calls everyone a loser), or sudden death (which is essentially Arena). *Capture the flag – A team must infiltrate the other team’s base, obtain their intelligence and return it to their own respective flag. Teams must do this 3 to 5 times to win. Should time run out, the team with the most captures win. *King of the Hill – A team must capture a point in the middle of the map and hold it until 3 minutes has passed. If the other team captures the point, the time carries over. For example, if the BLU team holds the point for 1 minute, the timer will stay at 2 minutes until they capture it again, and then it will start decreasing from 2 minutes. *Payload – The BLU team must push a cart into the RED teams base, while the RED team must stop the BLU team from progressing. If the BLU team does not push the cart for a certain amount of time, the cart starts moving backwards. However, the BLU team can reach checkpoints where they receive extra time and the cart will not be pushed back behind that point. The BLU team must push the cart to the last point, while the RED team must defend until time runs out to win. *Payload Race – Both BLU and RED have a payload which they must push to the capture point before the other team does. Usually, these maps do not have a time limit, but if they do, then it goes to a stalemate or sudden death. Classes There are 9 classes in Team Fortress 2 from which players can choose from. Each class has unique weapons, abilities and health. There is no class which is considered best, as any class can beat another class with the right strategy. The classes are split into 3 categories; Attack, Defense and Support, but each class have properties of all three categories. *Attack #Scout #Soldier #Pyro *Defense #Demoman #Heavy #Engineer *Support #Medic #Sniper #Spy